During operation of semiconductor devices and particularly power semiconductor devices a heat growth may occur, which may damage the semiconductor device itself or further components in the vicinity of the semiconductor device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide cooling means like heat sinks to cool down the semiconductor device by transporting heat away from it. Elements with a high thermal conductivity should be provided to connect the cooling means and the semiconductor device, in order to support efficient heat transport. Moreover, semiconductor devices may also be vulnerable to external influences like dirt, humidity or mechanical impact.